Coin operated dispensing or vending machines have been known and used for a very long time. Such machines are commonly employed to dispense soft drinks, chewing gum, candy bars and a myriad of other products too numerous to mention. The machines come in many shapes and sizes; they are operated by a variety of mechanical, electrical and mechano-electrical mechanisms and principles, and they continually grow more sophisticated and complex.
As is well known, however, coin operated vending machines, particularly those operated with complicated and intricate electrically driven mechanisms, frequently break and become inoperable. When this occurs, the machines generally have provision for returning the would-be purchaser's money. Even when the coin return mechanism works, however, the disfunction leaves a disappointed customer, and of course the machine remains inoperable until it is repaired. Usually such repairs can only be accomplished by a skilled person who is often not immediately available. Furthermore, the repair process is expensive, and the period during which the machine is inoperable is costly, since no revenue is generated from the articles which ordinarily would have been dispensed during such period.
While there is undeniably a market for the more complicated machines, many of those wishing to vend articles to customers have a need for vending machines far simpler in design than those generally available today. The instant invention fills this need by providing a vending machine which is both simple and inexpensive. The vending machine of the invention is easily operated by a would be purchaser, and is durable and relatively trouble-free. However, should the machine become inoperable for any reason, it can easily be disassembled, repaired, and serviced by an individual having no specialized skills or training. Importantly, the machine of the invention is relatively small, light, and portable, making a change in location easily accomplished if desired.